The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle. The nozzle body is manufactured by a cutting process, while the guide bore and the valve seat are manufactured by a process of straight-line lapping. This manufacture requires several lapping procedures using lapping-sticks of various sizes in order to attain coaxiality, particularly of the guide bore with respect to the valve seat. These procedures are time consuming and require the skill of qualified technicians.